onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sai
Fiance Chapter 771 mentioned someone from Niho Navy called Uhoulica or something. Can we double check these translations before we start putting the pages up? 15:02, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Don Sai Should we rename him to Don Sai, since Don Chinjao gave him that title? Ktostam450 (talk) 16:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Should you take a look at the page? 16:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Don is a title and not part of his name. 16:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Put "Don Sai" in his Epithet part, like in Chinjao's page Grievous67 (talk) 17:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Haki to defend against Pica Sai used full body busoshoku haki in chap 777 when he got attacked by pica No, he didn't. He wasn't shown using it. That is speculation. Please stop adding it to the page. 22:51, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The reason why Sai was not injured was because Oda got lazy, we did not see Sai use Haki now listen to what Nova said and stop adding it. Joekido (talk) 22:54, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Oda got lazy or you have shit eyes ? if u looked properly youd be able to see sai using it on his arm the only part of his body not trapped,do the math. I looked properly, his body is not Haki-ed Joekido (talk) 23:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) All we can say for certain is that he used Haki on his arm. It's an assumption to say he used it on his torso, and that's an assumption I personally don't agree with. 23:04, February 23, 2015 (UTC) so he used haki on his arm ? the only part of his body not trapped in pica's attack ? yes that makes a lot of sense As he was about to be crushed, Sai just randomly decided to coat his arm and arm only with Busoshoku Haki? Yeah, no. That's clearly intended as a visual cue to tell us that he used it to protect himself. 23:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC) His leg wasn't trapped either, and he didn't use Haki on that. And please start signing your posts or they can be deleted. 23:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC) sorry I didn't know.but yeah he definitely used full body haki. oda wasn't "lazy". sai was uninjured for a reason. 23:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) We don't know if he's injured or not. Why don't we wait until next week's chapter to see if he used Haki on the rest of his body? 23:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Where's the problem?? Sai can use haki, why do you think he isn't able to "coat" all of his body? Probably every busoshoku haki user can do that. Do you really think it would be a difficult task? --Meganoide (talk) 16:03, February 25, 2015 (UTC) We actually do see Sai after he's crushed and he looks fine. But we don't see it on his leg. I'm just gonna state that he can use Haki on a "large portion of his body, enough to protect him from being crushed by Pica" and close this discussion. 03:23, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Bounty Since we don't know if he had a bounty to begin with, we cannot say he has a 50.000.000 bounty now, it can be higher for example. I saw the same was done for the other people of the "grand fleet", which I think it's not correct for the point above. It's the same reason as why on crew pages we write "at least XXX ", because we don't know if there are other bounties and how much they are worth. Let's have all discussion on the 50 million increases here: Talk:Bounties#50 Million Increase 19:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC)